User interfaces in machines for extracorporeal blood treatment generally have the function of setting up a dialog, i.e. an interaction, between the processor of the machine and the user or operator using the machine, for example in order to prime the machine, regulate machine operation or for setting desired treatment parameters, such as, for example, blood pump flow rate, the flow rate and temperature of the dialysis fluid, treatment times, and so on.
Especially important is the interaction between the user or operator and the machine during preparation procedures prior to the actual treatment and preparation procedure during treatment, such as change of syringe and/or change of fluid bag, since these procedures can be very long, complicated and laborious.
Generally when going from one stage to another, e.g. going from priming to treatment mode, the user has to interact with the machine. The possibility of doing mistakes during these interactions should be minimized.
Normally these preparation procedures comprise at least the mounting of the disposable set onto the machine. The disposable set usually comprises at least the extracorporeal blood circuit, destined in use to be connected to a vascular access of the patient about to undergo treatment, and the blood treatment unit, generally comprising a filtration unit, for example a dialyzer.
Treatment preparations procedures usually further comprise at least one priming stage for the circuit and the blood treatment unit, as well as a connection stage of the extracorporeal circuit to the vascular access of the patient.
A user interface for a machine for extracorporeal blood treatment has been disclosed in WO 2005/031628 A1 . Here, the user interface comprises a touch screen, a memory containing at least two images and a controller. The controller is programmed for displaying on a screen of the touch screen a display including at least two distinct areas, a first area of the two distinct areas exhibiting at least two touch keys and a second area exhibiting a first of the at least two images.
By selecting a touch key, a user will instruct the controller to display a corresponding image. The image may aid the user in performing operations in relation to the machine for extracorporeal blood treatment, such as during priming.
However, the preparation procedures can be very long, complicated and laborious, especially with intensive therapy dialysis machines, where the machine operator is often not specialized in the use of these apparatuses, and where the time factor is critical as the patient is often in quite a serious condition and needs as fast an intervention as possible.
Hence, an improved user interface for machines for extracorporeal blood treatment would be advantageous, and in particular a user interface allowing for easier use, increased safety and/or speed of operation would be advantageous.